Class Act
"Class Act" es el primer episodio de Navidad de la serie Happy Tree Friends en Internet, el décimo capítulo de la segunda temporada y el trigésimo séptimo en total. Hasta la fecha, es el único capítulo que cuenta con todos los personajes principales (aunque la mitad de ellos sólo hicieron cameos de fondo). Descripción del Episodio Este es el primer episodio de vacaciones que hicieron y que cuenta con todo el elenco. Hay que admirar la actitud de Lumpy de que el espectáculo debe continuar, pero a veces hay incluso demasiado desastre, incluso más de lo que la pandilla de Happy Tree Friends puede manejar. Al más puro espíritu de las fiestas, todos lloran al final. Paz para todos. Trama del Episodio El episodio comienza en una clara noche estrellada, en la escuela de los Happy Tree Friends, en el medio del bosque. Los Generic Tree Friends llenan el auditorio, donde en el escenario Nutty se encuentra en una cama delante de un conjunto que se asemeja a un dormitorio. Fuera del escenario, Lumpy, el director, le indica a Toothy que debe entrar en el escenario. Sosteniendo una vela, Toothy se mueve en el centro de la escena cuando un foco ilumina a varios metros a la izquierda de él. Lumpy llama la atención a The Mole, que está operando el centro de atención, mueve la luz hacia Toothy. Lumpy, entonces hace movimientos hasta Lifty y Shifty, que están sobre el escenario. Los dos comienzan a mover de arriba para abajo a Flaky, haciendo que su caspa caiga como nieve en el fondo. Con todo en su lugar, Lumpy le hace señales a Toothy para que empiece a cantar. Mientras Toothy está cantando, Nutty muerde a Sniffles ya que lo confundió con un caramelo. Sniffles corre fuera del escenario, consiguiendo que la parte curva de su traje quede atrapada en una cuerda. Esto hace que un saco de arena caiga y golpee el traje de Giggles hacia abajo. Desafortunadamente, esto también corta su rostro, que aterriza a los pies de Toothy. Horrorizado, ve de nuevo a Lumpy como guía. Una vez más le hace una señal a Toothy para seguir cantando. A estas alturas, Toothy apenas puede cantar, y solloza por el miedo. Giggles corre por el escenario en estado de pánico, hasta que ella se resbala con su propia cara. La cara de Giggles vuela y golpea a The Mole en la cara, lo que le hace girar y apuntar el reflector hacia Lifty y Shifty cegándolos, lo que provoca que levanten las manos para proteger sus ojos, griten "Ouh!", y dejan caer a Flaky en el proceso. Ella cae por la chimenea del set y, como sus espinas se atoran a través del juego, cuando cae de la chimenea, su piel es arrancada. Toothy y Cuddles están extremadamente aterrorizados y miran a Lumpy una vez más. Lumpy, temiendo por sí mismo, sube por la ventana, intentando escapar. Cuddles y Toothy se escapan fuera del escenario, no sin antes de que Toothy lance la vela en el aire. La vela cae junto a las cortinas, incendiándolas. Petunia grita de miedo mientras todo el mundo comienza a entrar en pánico y levantarse de sus asientos. Cuddles es el primero en llegar a la puerta, pero en toda la confusión se olvida de quitarse el disfraz. Él se queda atascado en la puerta, mientras que numerosos Generic Tree Friends van contra él, tratando de salir. Finalmente, Cuddles es forzado a salir del hoyo de la cara de su traje, apretando su cabeza en forma de cilindro la cual rebota por las escaleras. Al final el público logra salir en bola de la escuela. Disco Bear está de pie junto a Lumpy, con todo el lado derecho de su cara (y su afro) quemada. Lumpy comienza a aclararse la garganta y suspira (uno de los Generic Tree Friends huye con fuego que lo/la rodean) antes de mirar alrededor en el daño. El bastón de The Mole le ha atravesado el ojo, Pop está quemado y molido, Cub está gritando de dolor con una estrella de Navidad en la cabeza y sus dedos izquierdos (menos el pulgar) han sido cortados, y poco a poco, Cuddles levanta débilmente su mano. La sangre y los órganos están en todas partes. Nutty parece haber sido ligeramente quemado, llorando también, y tiene algo de sangre en la piel (aunque no está claro si es de él o pertenece a alguien más). Flaky se arrodilla en cuatro patas, congelándose y sin piel. En el fondo, Mime intenta consolar a un Generic Tree Friend, mientras Flippy apuñala a otro Generic Tree Friend. Giggles lamenta la pérdida de su cara, Sniffles mira nerviosamente en el enorme agujero en su torso, y Handy esta horrorizado, como a él ahora le están faltando sus dos pies, además de sus manos. Cro-Marmot se encuentra en la distancia (extrañamente parece estar en buen estado) y Shifty arrastra a Lifty que grita (le falta la mitad inferior de su cuerpo) a lo lejos. En todas partes hay muertos o moribundos Generic Tree Friends tirados en el suelo. Detrás de Toothy, pasa una estrella fugaz, luego llega Splendid en el medio de todo esto, al parecer después de haber sido alertado por los gritos de los Happy Tree Friends, gritos, gritos y llantos.. Toothy mira hacia abajo, en la nieve pensando en lo que había desencadenado después de que lanzó la vela lejos hace unos momentos por accidente, se endereza, decidido. Una vez más, comienza a cantar, y todo el mundo mira hacia arriba. Los gritos, chillidos y gemidos paran y todo el mundo sonríe, conmovidos por el canto de Toothy (excepto Flippy que sigue apuñalando a su víctima). Lumpy está aún más conmovido, hasta deja caer lágrimas por el sonido de la voz de Toothy. De repente, todo el mundo empieza a unir las manos, ganchos, y los huesos alrededor de la escuela, uniéndose con Toothy en su canción. Giggles le da la mano a Russell, así Disco Bear a Flaky, y Petunia a Mime. Mientras la cámara mira hasta el cielo de la noche clara, donde una estrella brilla, se oye una fuerte explosión, y los cuerpos salen volando en el aire. Moraleja "It is better to give than to receive!" (¡Es mejor dar que recibir!). Muertes #Muchos Generic Tree Friends mueren durante el incendio, mientras tratan de escapar de la escuela, o en la explosión. #Flippy mata a un Generic Tree Friend con un cuchillo. #Todos mueren cuando la escuela explota. Heridas #Parte del torso y uno de los brazos de Sniffles son comidos por Nutty, pensando que era un bastón de caramelo. #La cara de Giggles es cortada por su disfraz, cuando una bolsa pesada cae encima de él. #Lifty y Shifty son cegados momentáneamente por la linterna gigante que Mole accidentalmente corrió. #Las espinas y la piel de Flaky son arrancadas cuando cae por la chimenea. #La cabeza de Cuddles es forzada a través del agujero de su disfraz. #El lado derecho de la cara de Disco Bear es quemado durante el incendio. #Lumpy inhala algo de humo durante el incendio. #El bastón de The Mole se empala en su cabeza. #Pop sufre quemaduras graves. #La estrella de navidad del disfraz de Cuddles se empala en la cabeza de Cub. También se puede ver que le faltan los dedos de su mano izquierda. #Nutty sufre algunas quemaduras. Además tiene sangre, por lo que debe haberse lastimado mientras escapaba de la escuela. #Toothy tiene quemaduras leves. #Lifty pierde la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. #Shifty sufre algunas quemaduras. #Handy pierde sus dos pies. #Petunia pierde una de sus manos, quedando el hueso de su brazo expuesto. #Varios Generic Tree Friends también sufren heridas mientras tratan de escapar. Errores #Fuera de la escuela hay tres escalones, pero cerca del final del episodio solamente hay dos. #La posición de los adornos en el disfraz de Cuddles cambian varias veces. #La cuerva en el disfraz de Sniffles apunta hacia la izquierda al principio, pero luego de ser mordido por Nutty apunta hacia la derecha. #El lunar de The Mole cambia de posiciones varias veces a lo largo del episodio, incluso durante escenas continuas. #La copa que sostiene la vela de Toothy desaparece mientras Flaky cae por la chimenea. #Cuando la cara de Giggles es cortada, el corte no deja visible los orificios de su boca, ojos o nariz. #La caspa de Flaky cae encima de la ventana, pero Flaky se encuentra encima de la chimenea, que está a la izquierda de la ventana. #Los dientes de Toothy son normales durante la mayoría del episodio. #A pesar de que la gorra de Lumpy se cae mientras escapa, fuera de la escuela la tiene otra vez. #A pesar de que los personajes sufren heridas graves, todos parecen estar bien mientras se dan las manos alrededor de la escuela. #En las sombras, cerca del final, Handy tiene manos. #Cuando Lifty y Shifty son cegados por el reflector, aparece una imagen de Petunia gritando. #Cuando Toothy tira la vela y se comienza a incendiar la escuela, Flaky desaparece de la chimenea. #La cara cortada de Giggles no tiene pestañas. #Cuando Nutty muerde a Sniffles se come su brazo pero al final aparece con su brazo de nuevo Destruccion #El disfraz de bastón de caramelo de Sniffles es mordido. #Un accesorio de chimenea recibe varias plumas apuñaladas. #Las cortinas del escenario se encienden en llamas. #La estrella del disfraz del árbol de Navidad de Cuddle es arrancada. #El alboroto causado cuando los personajes escapan de la escuela en llamas hace lo siguiente a los personajes: #La túnica y el sombrero de Pop y el sombrero de Shifty están quemados y rayados. #La ropa de Disco Bear y Mime está ennegrecida y quemada. #Las gafas del topo están rotas. #Hay una grieta en una de las lentes de las gafas de Sniffles. #La escuela explota cuando está encendida por una vela. Curiosidades *Después de Eyes Cold Lemonade, éste es el episodio más popular de Happy Tree Friends. *Handy vuelve a perder sus dos pies en By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Éste es el único episodio en mostrar a todos los personajes principales (sin contar a Lammy, Truffles y el Sr. Pickles, ya que en ese momento no existían). *Éste es el primer episodio en tener una introducción navideña. El segundo es We're Scrooged!, donde Toothy y Lumpy también son protagonistas. *Russell es el único personaje que no se puede ver completamente. Sólo se ve su garfio cuando todos se dan las manos. *El Ídolo Maldito aparece en un estante, luego de que Flaky cae. Es posible que todo lo ocurrido en el episodio sea por su culpa. *La herida de Flaky es similar a su herida en Let it Slide. *Ésta es la única vez que Flippy y Splendid aparecen al mismo tiempo en un episodio. *La herida de Cuddles es similar a su muerte en Ipso Fatso. *La herida de Cub es similar a la muerte de Toothy en Star Kringle. *Algunos personajes se pueden ver en las sombras durante la obra. *Cuando Toothy empieza a cantar fuera de la escuela, la cara cortada de Giggles mueve los ojos. *Ésta es la primera vez que los cuatro personajes osos aparecen al mismo tiempo (Disco Bear, Pop, Cub y Flippy). *Ésta es la primera vez que Flippy tiene un rol de aparición. *Las heridas de Cuddles y Giggles son causadas por sus disfraces. *La escena donde todos juntan las manos es una referencia a "Como El Grinch Robó la Navidad". *Cuando la escuela explota, el disfraz de Cuddles sale volando. *Ésta es la única vez que Splendid tiene un rol de aparición. *Ésta es la primer y única muerte de Splendid en la serie de Internet. También muere en el episodio de TV Gems the Breaks. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde Lifty y Shifty no roban nada. *La herida de Lifty es similar a la herida de Petunia en Snow What? That's What!. *Éste es el último episodio donde Mark Giambruno le da las voces a Lifty y Shifty. *Éste es el único episodio donde Splendid no mata ni salva a nadie. *Nutty, Lumpy, Flaky, Toothy, Lifty, Shifty y The Mole son indirectamente responsables por todas las muertes del episodio. *Esta es la primera vez que Nutty es responsable por todas las muertes *Los pies de Handy son cortados, irónicamente. Esto se repite en By The Seat Of Your Pants. *Éste es el episodio con más muertes. *Éste es uno de los episodios en ser remasterizado para la versión Blurb. Los otros son Blind Date, Can't Stop Coffin, Just Desert, Stealing the Spotlight, Nuttin' But the Tooth, Eyes Cold Lemonade y Shard at Work. *Ésta es una de las dos veces que Lifty y Shifty interactúan con Flaky. La primera es Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. *Este episodio tiene una introducción de la tercera temporada en la versión Blurb. *Cuando todos se dan las manos todos aparecen como Generic tree friends salvo Lumpy, Petunia, Russell, Mime, Shifty y posiblemente Flippy o Pop. *Es la primera vez en la que un personaje pone los ojitos de cachorro. *Esta es La Primera Vez que Lumpy,Toothy y Flaky Matan a Flippy, también es la única vez que Lifty,Shifty,The Mole y Nutty Matan a Flippy. *Esta es la segunda ocasión en la cual aparece Flippy ya enloquecido en la primera escena donde aparece, las otras 2 ocasiones son Out of Sight, Out of Mime y A Vicious Cycle. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb It is proper etiquette to arrive at plays on time. La etiqueta adecuada es llegar a las obras a tiempo. "Real" directors don't wear shirts. Los directores "reales" no usan camisetas. Safety Tip: Don't eat yellow dandruff! Consejo de Seguridad: ¡No coma caspa amarilla! The set is an actual replica of writer Warren Graff's house. He's still saving up to buy the other three walls and a roof! El set es una réplica real de la casa del escritor Warren Graff. ¡Todavía está ahorrando para comprar las otras tres paredes y un techo! Candy Canes were invented by two pirates on their day off. They died a few hours later in a laundry related accident. Los Bastones de Caramelo fueron inventados por dos piratas en su día libre. Murieron varias horas después en un accidente relacionado con la lavandería. Countdown to carnage! 3, 2, 1. Pizza face!!! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la carnicería! 3, 2, 1. ¡¡¡Cara de Pizza!!! Face-a-phobia is the irrational fear of severed faces. It affects thousands of beavers and turtles every year. Cara-a-fobia es el miedo irracional a las caras cortadas. Eso afecta a miles de castores y tortugas cada año. Someone in the world goes blind every 5 seconds. 4, 3, 2, 1. Alguien en el mundo se vuelve ciego cada 5 segundos. 4, 3, 2 ,1. Q: Name another seasonal chimeney user? A: Mark Twain. P: ¿Nombre de otro usuario de chimeneas de temporada? R: Mark Twain. Fire is HOT! We got nothing... ¡El Fuego es CALIENTE! No conseguimos nada... This door was specificaly made to keep costumes within school premises. Esta puerta fue hecha específicamente para mantener los disfraces dentro de las instalaciones escolares. Countdown to carnage! 3, 2, 1. Slinky face!!! ¡Cuenta regresiva para la carnicería! 3, 2, 1. ¡¡¡Cara de Resorte!!! Lumpy had just enough time to buy a new hat! ¡Lumpy tuvo tiempo suficiente para comprarse un nuevo sombrero! The skin is the largest organ in the body. La piel es el órgano más grande del cuerpo. Safety Tip: look up! Shooting star related accidents are real! Consejo de Seguridad: ¡Mira! ¡Los accidentes relacionados con estrellas fugaces son reales! Better late than never! ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! Snow is COLD! Yup, still nothing... ¡La Nieve es FRÍA! Sip, aún nada... Holding hands with friends is fun! Holding hands with hobos... not so much. ¡Tomarse de las manos con tus amigos es divertido! Tomarse de las manos con vagos... no tanto. Safety Tip: schools are not the ideal place to store explosives. Consejo de Seguridad: Las escuelas no son el lugar ideal para guardar explosivos. Pizza Face and Slinky Face later teamed up and now run a detective agency that go around the country solving crime. Cara de Pizza y Cara de Resorte luego se unieron y ahora gestionan una agencia de detectives que viaja alrededor del país resolviendo crímenes. They also have a successful off-broadway production and a comic book featured at the back of the "Weekly Shopper's Paradise". También tienen una exitosa producción de Broadway y un libro de cómics destacado en la parte trasera del "Weekly Shopper's Paradise". All proceeds from their businesses benefit the "Animals without Faces" foundation. Todas las ganancias de sus negocios benefician a la fundación "Animales sin Caras". Galería en:Class Act Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Navidad Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Sin Sobrevivientes Categoría:Episodios Nocturnos Categoría:Gran Multitud de Personajes Categoría:Episodios 2002 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy Categoría:Protagonizado Por Lumpy